degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Standing In The Dark (2)
Standing in the Dark (2) is the second part of the premiere episode for Season 7 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. The episode was aired first in the United States as a one-hour episode on October 5, 2007, while it aired on January 14 and January 21, 2008 in Canada as two separated episodes. Summary Darcy convinces herself that it was Peter who took her virginity, but all the signs point to something ugly - rape. Meanwhile, Marco needs to forget about Dylan, so Ellie plays matchmaker. Main Plot Darcy believes that she and Peter had sex after a drunken night, but all signs point to something much more dramatic and life-changing, which makes Darcy choose between life or death—in other words, the same thing Paige once faced, rape. Peter tells her he doesn't remember them having sex. Darcy told Manny that she drank one drink and it hit her, while Manny said one drink doesn't do that and that someone put something in her drink, which is why she forgot. Darcy has a flashback of putting her cup down and someone pouring something in it, but lies to Manny, saying she knew they (her and Peter) had sex and it was great, but Manny knows she's lying. At spirit squad practice, Manny leaves Holly J. in charge for a moment while she goes to the bathroom to get Darcy. Manny finds Darcy drenched in water (the shower was on and pouring on her) and her wrists were bleeding badly, with a knife in one of her hands. Manny quickly turns off the water, pressed a towel on Darcy's wrist, and called 911. At the hospital you see Clare with her parents looking scared, but doesn't talk to Peter or Manny. Peter asked Manny if Darcy's parents knew why she tried to kill herself, and Manny says she didn't think so. Sure enough, Mrs. Edwards asks Manny why Darcy would try to kill herself, and Manny pretends that she didn't know. At school, Darcy is still upset. Peter and Manny walk up to her and give her the ring, saying that rape didn't count as sex before marriage. The identity of Darcy's rapist has never been revealed. Sub Plot Ellie wants Marco to forget about Dylan and move on and tries a little matchmaking to help him along. Trivia= *This episode marks the end of Marco and Dylan's third and final relationship. |-| Gallery= 7-1.jpg 7-1-1.jpg standing-in-the-dark-pt-2-1.jpg standing-in-the-dark-pt-2-2.jpg standing-in-the-dark-pt-2-3.jpg standing-in-the-dark-pt-2-4.jpg standing-in-the-dark-pt-2-5.jpg standing-in-the-dark-pt-2-6.jpg standing-in-the-dark-pt-2-7.jpg standing-in-the-dark-pt-2-8.jpg standing-in-the-dark-pt-2-9.jpg standing-in-the-dark-pt-2-10.jpg standing-in-the-dark-pt-2-12.jpg Images darcy and manny.jpg ImagesCA0VFQ3G.jpg Eacd78b4.jpg ImagesCA1IXZKX.jpg Marxy.jpg adfsfasffff.jpg asdasdsda.jpg asdcacasdcas.jpg dgafdsgafsddsaf.jpg dghdfhgfhjj.jpg qeqweqewwe.jpg qweqweqweqwewe.jpg qwrqwerqwer.jpg sdgfsdffgdsgg.jpg Tumblr mdrnvvRPwc1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr mdrnkoyTqB1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr mdrnj9UxBK1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr mdrnfpGat11qc1tpr.jpg 89ijk.jpg 689ijh.jpg Iuiij.jpg Kim1234.jpg Images standing in the dark.jpg Tumblr mdrn6sAOGA1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr mdrnzfl7lo1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr mdrnzrzxBC1qc1tpr.jpg Ikkk.jpg Screen Shot 2012-10-03 at 8.42.54 AM.png 553ff.PNG |-| Promos= *The N Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Paula Brancati as Jane Vaughn *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Marc Donato as Derek Haig *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Shenae Grimes as Darcy Edwards *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos Supporting Cast *Ted Atherton as Randall Edwards *Steve Belford as Jesse Stefanovic *Deanna Casaluce as Alex Nuñez *Linlyn Lue as Laura Kwan *Ruth Marshall as Helen Edwards *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *Laurie Murdoch as Dr. Rotman *Dwain Murphy as Eric *Caroline Park as Kim *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Jennifer Podemski as Chantel Sauvé Absences *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos *Nina Dobrev as Mia Jones *Mazin Elsadig as Damian Hayes *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson |-| Quotes= :Manny (to Darcy): Every girl is entitled to a secret: two, maybe three. :Manny: (walks up to Darcy who is on a swing) Hey, I got your IM. What's going on? :Darcy: I used to play here when I was little and I used to dream about my prince who'd sweep me off my feet at our perfect wedding. (Darcy gets up off the swing and sits down in front of a log pile) I just found out I have chlamydia. (jokingly says) Got any antibiotics? :Manny: (sits down next to Darcy) Is Peter getting tested? :Darcy: (shakes her head sadly) I remember feeling someone on me and he smelled bad, not like Peter. (starts crying) I just wanted it to be him so bad. :Manny: Oh my God, Darce. (hugs Darcy) :Darcy: I don't know what to do Manny. I'm terrified. Everywhere I look, I think "is that him? Is that the guy?" :Manny: Darcy. You gotta talk to someone. You gotta tell. :Darcy: But you said, Manny. You said, "...every girl is entitled to a secret". :Manny: I didn't mean getting raped. (at the word rape Darcy starts crying worse. Manny hugs her closer) Babe, you gotta talk to your parents okay? (Darcy nods) But Darce, you're still gonna have your prince and your perfect wedding. You'll have it all. (hugs Darcy) :Manny (after noticing Darcy isn't at Spirit Squad practice): Holly J, can you take over for a second? :Holly J.: Yeah. (to the other girls) Okay, back in formation. :Manny (goes into the girl's locker room): Darcy? (sees Darcy on the ground with her wrist bleeding and the shower pouring down on her Darcy! (turns off the showers) Oh my God... (runs over to get a towel) Hold this, I'm calling 9-1-1. :Manny: (to Darcy) We got you something. :Peter: It's your abstinence ring. :Manny: What happened, it didn't count, Darcy. |-| Featured Music= *''"So Cool"'' by Vibrolux *''"Exquisite Day"'' by Cinderpop *''"Everybody Knows But You"'' by Toy Guns *''"So Easy"'' by Vibrolux |-| Links= *Watch Standing in the Dark (2) on YouTube *Watch Standing in the Dark (2) on GorillaVid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Season Premiere